True Love,Sometimes isn't so grand afterall
by Sharaya
Summary: This Story I must admit is p/j....What if after ?The longest day? Joey decision to push Pacey away moves him into the arms of Jen...When Joey decides to go back to ?safe? Dawson she realizes her true feelings for pacey but it may be to late...
1. Chapter 1 Heart ache

In the beginning as you can see I do use direct quotes from dc to get things started....just to make sure no one thinks I'm stealing...r/r

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Story takes place at the End of "the longest day"

"Ever have one of those days you wish you could live all over again?" Joey said sitting next to pacey who is sitting on the dock next to his boat "True Love" 

"Yeah. You?" Pacey said in low voice...they both seemed to be speaking very lightly 

"Yeah"

"So what would you have done differently?" Pacey asked...as he awaited her answer

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing at all. We'd still end up right back here. And I don't think I know where here is. "

"Here is right where we started." Pacey replied ....She nods They both look out at the True Love.

"Well she looks beautiful in the water." Joey said continuing the conversation

" Can we just get to it Joey... It's over, isn't it?" Pacey said turning away slowly

(she nods, tearfully) "It has to be." Joey said proving pacey right

(sniffs) "Maybe you should be the first one to go this time." 

(She nods, trying to hold back the tears and finally gets up and leaves. 

Pacey looks away as a tear falls down his cheek. She walks slowly a little 

ways, then stops, and looks back towards him...but he's not there, all that's 

left is air...) 

******************************************************************************************

Later that night Pacey comes back out onto the dock and walk up to his boat...he looks down at the true love sign and struggles to rip it off....he finally does then look at it and toss it into the water. When suddenly a figure stands over Pacey holding the sign.

"Here Pacey... I think this got away from you" Jen said sitting down next to pacey

"No Jen...it was where it belonged...away from me" pacey said turning away from her

"Can I ask you something Pacey....After all of this...the anger and the words tossed around...do you wish you never kissed her" Jen sad putting arm on his shoulder...Pacey looked up and didn't say anything thing then decided to speak

"...No...I will never...regret that" Pacey said as a tear fell...Jen then picks up the True Love sign..

"So pacey....take this(hands him the sign), you know it's not worth throwing away. For reasons deep down you feel" Jen said as she and pacey hugged.

******************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Joey was running...she ended up at Dawson's dock....just sitting there...in her place. Where hearts didn't brake and dreams came true....She was where she was safe. She ran from the trouble. As the night grew deeper Joey stayed there deeply gazing into the sky...Joey eyes moved downward into the window that she knew, it was so familiar...all she wanted was to climb that ladder and go work things out... but hearts did brake now and dreams didn't always come true...she gave one more look at Dawson window and the went on home...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- K, I'm just starting it out...things will happen in the next chapter and stuff i wasn't sure how to start it off...please r/r..thanx


	2. Chapter 2 It was a mistake, wasn't it

Chapter 2 "It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

Joey walked into the lunch room to find her friends scattered....Two weeks after which seemed to be the longest day nothing seemed to have changed...everyone was still mad at one another and worst of all she felt like it was her fault....As Joey walked through the lunch room she gave a glance to Dawson...to Pacey...to Andie/jack....but they all seemed liked bad choices...So Joey sat by herself....but soon there was a tap on her shoulder. She turn around to see Pacey

"We haven't spoken in two weeks....I didn't know if the best thing was to stay away from you or what....but I know I can't take this anymore...You see Joe...2 weeks ago we was declaring i don't know ....starts of new beginnings...and now it's as if we never were friends...or more." Pacey said taking a seat next to Joey

"Pacey..." Joey said as she took a look over at Dawson who stood up and walked passed her with a evil look and stormed out the lunch room.

"Joe..." Pacey said trying to ignore Dawson

"Look Pace this isn't the time or the place to get into this" Joey said standing up but Pacey grabbed her arm

"Forget Dawson okay....for one minute I want us to only be about us..." Pacey said shouting

"Pacey...don't you get it...there is no us...there never was...just a mistake. That has called a lot of...." Joey was saying before be cut off by Pacey

"A mistake? Joey...I thought....well you're right we shouldn't be having this conversation obviously...So go to him Joe...But when 2 weeks pass...I'm not going to come to you....when 2 months pass I won't come to you...if you want to see me, if you want to talk to me that's up to you....sorry if I've bothered you guess it was a mistake...." Pacey said and a angry saddened tone...as he stood up...walked and pushed the doors open of the lunch room never giving Joey a second look as she sat there.

As Pacey was walking out he bumped into Jen

"Hey...slow down you can hurt someone"

"I don't have time for this Jen"

"Time for what? Time for me....or time to discuss whatever is bothering you." Jen asked concerned

"Jen I'm leavening, ditching, cutting you know whatever you want to call it....so unless your skipping the rest of the day I'll catch you later" Pacey said walking away///Jen looked around then ran up to catch up with Pacey

"Sure I'll come with you"

"I didn't ask you to"

"But I want to...now what happened Pacey?" Jen asked as she and pacey walked out of school

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day Joey saw Dawson and to her surprise he came up to her..

"Joey why didn't you come in" Dawson asked

"What are you talking about?"

"That night....I saw you sitting outside...why didn't you come in" Dawson asked

"I guess for the first time I felt unwelcome.......About everything Dawson....I don't want to lose you I never do..." Joey said

"And you never will" Dawson said...Joey leaned in to hug Dawson but he shifted back "But Joey....you have to understand you and I are far away from losing each other but even farther from getting back what we had..." Dawson said looking at A Joey who almost seemed about to cry. "but for now on Joey...if you ever find your self outside my house...come in..." Dawson said then smiled...and so did she.

Joey walked away....She felt her friend was coming back...after all that's what she wanted...Dawson. As she walked she walked pass the boat house...she saw True Love...sitting in the water alone...she stood there staring at the boat.....then out of the boat came Pacey....He looked at her surprised and so did she. They stood there looking....Pacey look as if to say are you going to speak...

"Um....I didn't know you were here...well Pace i'm sorry...it wasn't a mistake" Joey said

"But things are still how they are..." pacey said...Joe made a sad face and then tried to changed the subject

"You know the boat is great" She said making it obvious that she wanted nothing to do with the conversation that almost started.

"Yeah I Love it....but Joey I .... Pacey said

"Hey Pacey who you speaking to" A voice said from inside the boat said as Jen came out the boat "Oh hi Joey..."

Joey looked on a little shocked.

"Um...I better go, C'ya around" Joey said beginning to walk away

"Yeah C'ya Joe" Pacey said as he watched her walk away into the darkness of the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Hoped you people liked this chapter...well r/r please.........p/j, d/j and p/jen is in this story to come....and more plans if I decide to go into senior year...so read on


End file.
